Frigimon
Summary Frigimon is an Ice-snow Digimon whose body is covered in ice and snow crystals. Behind its cold appearance lies a warm-hearted, gentle personality. Yukidarumon dislikes fighting, and its sweet behavior warms the hearts of those who watch it in action. While it is ill-suited to fight against battle-loving Digimon, it is especially outmatched against Meramon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, 6-C via Environmental Destruction | 6-C Name: Frigimon, Yukidarumon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Champion level Vaccine Attribute Ice-Snow Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation, Passive Speed Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Ice Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to Meramon who could vaporize a lake), Island level via Environmental Destruction (Via this calc) | Island level (Equal to if not superior to Folder Continent Meramon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Wizardmon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class+ | Island Class Durability: Large Mountain level+ | Island level Stamina: High Range: Melee Range, A thousands of kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Varies among the species. Weaknesses: Fire Based Attacks. Data Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Sub-Zero Ice Punch:' Punches with a freezing cold fist. Has a 20% chance to stun the opponent. *'Ice Breath:' Breathes out cold air. *'Yukigassen:' Throws a barrage of snowballs. *'Ocean Wave I:' Creates a tidal wave and crashes it on the opponent. *'Ice Archery II:' Launches an icicle at the opponent. *'Deep Savers:' Passively boosts the power of its water and ice attacks by 15%. *'Aura:' Heals itself and its allies by a decent amount. Notable Inherited Skills *'Petit Fire:' Shoots a stream of blue flame out of its mouth. *'Little Horn:' Rams the horn on its head into the foe. *'Machine Gun Jab:' Continual throws punches at the foe. *'Drill Horn Special:' Jumps into the air and attacks with horn by spinning over a long distance. *'Feral Pulse:' Passively increases its speed by 15%. *'Idle Bubble:' A bubble attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Marching Fishes:' Summons a school of colorful flying fish. *'Bubble Barrier:' Encases self in a shield made of a water bubble, which repels attacks and hurts foes. *'White Hail:' Shoots balls of freezing energy into the air, causing icicles to fall down on the foe. *'Little Blizzard:' Breathes out a tornado of freezing cold air. Key: File Island | Folder Continent Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Law Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Purification Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6